La Fuerza Del Destino
by Ilse Jean Pataki
Summary: Una vez más entre villanos, sentimientos y situaciones incomodas y desagradables, dos de nuestro grandes maestros se dan cuenta que el destino tiene una fuerza que nadie puede vencer... Es esa la fuerza del destino que, quieran o no, siempre terminará con dejarlos como deben... Juntos en las buenas y malas...
1. ¿Te vas? No te pienso detener

**Pues, después de tanto tiempo he vuelto, esta vez con otro FF de Kung Fu Panda, basándome y retomando desde el último capítulo de la temporada 3 (y esperando, casi rogando que haya una 4ta jaja), sin más los dejo con el primer capítulo.**

 **Notita: Todos los derechos sobre los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no me pertenecen.**

 **Cap. I: ¿Te vas?... No te pienso detener...**

La noche caía en el Valle de la Paz, todos y cada uno de los guerreros permanecían en sus respectivas habitaciones, se preparaban para dormir y descansar, ya que ese día habían tenido un entrenamiento muy agotador, como era costumbre.

Grulla y Víbora habían decido, después de varios años, darse una oportunidad, ambos sentían una atracción mutua y tenían gustos en común, se llevaban bien y compartían la idea de una familia llena de armonía, paz y amor. Era la única pareja del palacio hasta ahora.

Mono por su parte, había ganado una gran reputación en el pueblo, un tanto número de chicas conocía uno a uno los encantos del primate, se había convertido en todo un "Casanova", cambiaba de chica como cambiaba de vestimenta, una y otra y otra, parecía no tener fin o, mejor dicho, su corazón era tan grande que no le bastaba un solo amor.

Mantis, él se había prometido no volver a caer con cuanta chica le hablará bonito al oído, situación que jamás paso, muchas jóvenes mantis le buscaban, pero solo era por título de maestro o por algún otro interés, vaya que le iba mal en aspectos del corazón, sino lo traicionaban con otro chico, le rompían el corazón diciéndole la verdad. Se refugiaba en el estudio de su acupuntura y en su entrenamiento como guerrero.

Tigresa tenía un humor muy cambiante, cosa extraña para ella, pues de ser la más equilibrada y fría, había pasado a ser la más gruñona, gritona y amargada persona que se pudiera imaginar, todo esto a raíz de aquel día, el día en el que conoció a Yojiro, aquel langostino japonés que le "robo" el corazón. Después de unos cuantos meses, ella esperaba alguna noticia de él, fuese mala o buena, ella quería saber cómo se encontraba y más aún, su corazón esperaba con ansias locas el saber si él pensaba en ella como ella lo hacía con él. Este sentimiento se le había salido de control, en variadas ocasiones perdía los estribos y en más de un entrenamiento terminaba lastimado a un compañero, retando a Shifu y rompiendo más de un arma de entrenamiento. Esto ya iba más allá de lo sano, se había alejado de todos, en especial de Po, cuestión que a él le dolía en el fondo del alma, la amistad que había existido entre ellos era tan especial y única, recordaba la calidez de aquellos abrazos, las risas y los momentos de dificultad que juntos pasaron.

Shifu estaba en la sala principal con el regordete oso de blanco y negro pelaje, ojos color esmeralda y orejas pequeñas.

Shifu: Panda, estoy muy preocupado por Tigresa –decía al tiempo que miraba su reflejo en el pozo de lágrimas del salón- no sé qué hacer –suspiro-

Po: pues, decirle la verdad, decirle que… el sujeto aquel ya tiene una vida en Japón, que ya no piensa en ella, que tal vez ya ni la recuerde… -dijo un poco molesto, mirando su reflejo-

Shifu: no lo sé, tengo miedo a la reacción que ella pueda tener, esta siendo muy impulsiva y agresiva, peor que cuando era niña… La quiero como si fuese mi hija, me parte el alma verla tan…

Po: ¿alejada, sola, amargada, molesta, enojada? –decía el panda sin respirar, parecía que jugaba al azar de palabras-

Shifu: ¡basta Po! –grito el pequeño panda rojo- perdóname –suspiro- es que, no sé qué hacer por primera vez

Po: -cabizbajo suspiro de igual forma- lo sé, es una situación complicada, tal vez, lo mejor será dejarla sola, con el tiempo ya se le debe de pasar –dijo muy convencido de si aunque en sus adentros él y su pensamiento decían otra cosa- "Quisiera borrarle a ese sujeto de su mente, de su corazón, de todos los lugares en donde él se encuentre, lo odio, como pudo hacerle eso a ella… Ella que es hermosa, linda, delicada a su manera… Una maravilla de felina"

Shifu: ¡Panda! –le grito aún más fuerte para sacarlo de su trance-

Po: perdón maestro… Pensaba en cómo podíamos ayudarla pero no se me ocurre nada… En fin –se encoje de hombros y da media vuelta- debo irme a dormir… Que descanse maestro

Y así, sin esperar una respuesta, él partió hacia las barracas. Al llegar, noto que la mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban durmiendo, camino despacio y de la forma más sigilosa que pudo, hasta que un sollozo lo detuvo a mitad del pasillo

Tigresa: ¿Por qué yo? –decía en un susurro desde los adentros de su habitación-

Po se quedó ahí parado, escuchando como ella sollozaba, sentía una gran culpa, una rabia… Un "algo" que ni el mismo se podía explicar, quería entrar a la habitación, tomarla de los brazos, abrazarla, consolarla y hacerla olvidar a ese langostino, desgraciado, como él le nombraba en pensamientos más de una vez al día. Pero en ese momento, al igual que repetidas noches, solo entro a su habitación y se tiro en la cama a pensar por horas, horas y horas.

Tigresa sollozaba, no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, tenía una ansiedad inmensa, un coraje enorme, un miedo indescriptible, pero… Ella no sabía que era lo que le pasaba, en un momento quería volver a ser quien era, por el otro, quería olvidar todo y huir, será en serio que tenía esa necesidad de estar con Yojiro o simplemente, sufría cambios por, ¿la edad? ¿o porque sería ese carácter?, sin hacer más caso, se quedó dormida y solo bastaron unos minutos para que comenzara a soñar.

Su alrededor le era muy familiar, miro a todos lados hasta que cayó en cuenta, estaba ahí en la fábrica de fuegos artificiales de la ciudad de Gongmen, veía como Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Víbora peleaban contra aquellos feroces lobos, en eso escucho un estremecedor grito "¡Nooo!", ella volteo y miro unos cuantos pisos arriba, ahí estaba ella viendo como Po era atacado por aquella bomba de fuego… En ese momento, todo se congelo, ella se quedó viendo esa escena y comenzó a llorar diciendo – Perdóname, por favor, no te vayas de mi vida, no me dejes… ¡Vuelve! – despertó con un salto, miro todo a su alrededor y notó que solo había sido un mal sueño, su pecho parecía explotarle, sin más, se levantó y salió de su habitación.

Tigresa: ¿qué me pasa? –pregunto parada enfrente de la puerta que daba el acceso a la habitación del panda, abrió y entro cautelosamente- ¿por qué? –se acercó hasta donde él dormía y solo se quedó ahí parada, mirándolo y buscando una y mil respuestas sobre que pasaba con ella- ni yo misma sé…

Así la felina salió de la habitación y regreso a la suya para poder dormir un poco más, así la noche transcurrió. El siguiente día era el día de descanso en el palacio, todos podían dormir hasta tarde, salir, comer, no entrenar… podían hacer lo que ellos quisieran, pues de eso se trataba el día de descanso.

Al amanecer, la mayoría de los chicos ya estaban en la cocina esperando que Po terminara el desayuno

Mono: vamos Po, apresúrate –lloriqueo el primate-

Mantis: si Po, todos estamos muriendo de hambre, no es justo que nos tengas así –hizo segunda al lloriqueo-

Víbora: mmmm huele delicioso –exclamo amablemente al entrar a la cocina-

Grulla: -olfateo un poco- tienes razón, huele muy bien –dijo acercándose a la mesa- ¿Qué preparaste?

Po: hoy cocine un estofado especial, uno que hacía con mi padre cada vez que me sentía triste –sonrío poniendo los platos en la mesa-

Víbora: con el olor basta para que se ponga uno de buenas –sonrío tomando su lugar en la mesa-

Shifu: vaya, ¿Qué huele tan bien? –entro olfateando el lugar-

Mono: es un estofado que Po hizo para nosotros –respondió-

Shifu: ¿alguna razón en especial Po? –pregunto dirigiéndose al panda-

Po: ninguna, es solo que… Quería sorprenderlos a todos con un desayuno especial en el día de descanso –esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro y procedió a servir las porciones-

Shifu: mm –toma unos palillos y se sienta a la mesa- algo me dice que por hoy, solo por hoy pediré doble porción –sonríe y comienza a comer-

Po: que tengan buen provecho –sonrío y también comenzó a comer, miro a todos lados esperando topar su vista con la de la felina, la cual aun no llegaba al lugar-

Mantis: por cierto, ¿Tigresa está bien? –dijo llevándose un bocado a la boca-

Víbora: antes de venirnos escuchamos que seguía durmiendo, tal vez está cansada... Ya saben –no quiso entrar en más detalles y continuo con su almuerzo-

Shifu: tal vez lo mejor sea dejarla –dijo con ese tono frío-

Po: ¿dejarla? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? –exclamo algo extrañado-

Mono: es que –dijo pasando el bocado- queríamos ir a las aguas termales a descansar un rato, además yo necesito un buen masaje –dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

Mantis: yo tengo que relajar los músculos y hacerme algo en mis pequeñas tenazas

Grulla: Víbora y yo queremos nadar un rato y hacernos uno de esos faciales en el rostro, ya saben, eso de tener los poros limpios es muy sano

Mono: ajá y... ¿quién es el macho en la relación? –soltó una gran carcajada-

Mantis: jajaja punto para el mono –carcajeo igual-

Grulla: ¡oigan! –exclamo algo molesto-

Víbora: tranquilo cariño, es solo una broma –acaricio su cabeza con la punta de su cola- tranquilo

Shifu: entonces Po ¿nos acompañas? –dijo al tiempo que terminaba su almuerzo-

Po: pues... Sería una buena idea, es decir... Pues... Porqué no jeje –dijo al encontrarse sin salida, el moría por quedarse ahí y hablar largo y tendido con la felina-

En ese momento, todo quedo en silencio hasta que alguien se postro en la puerta y rompió el incómodo silencio con un "Me iré a Japón", todos voltearon lentamente a ver a la felina

Víbora: ¿que acabas de decir? –preguntó con un tono de sorpresa, preocupación y tristeza-

Tigresa: eso, que me voy a Japón

Shifu: ¿de qué hablas?

Mono: no puedes irte

Tigresa: todo está muy tranquilo, no creo que me necesiten

Po: ¿acaso no escuchaste a Mono? No puedes irte... No, mejor dicho no te vas a ir

Tigresa: -al escuchar lo que el regordete panda dijo no pudo más y estallo- ¿a ustedes quien les dio el derecho para decidir sobre mi? En especial a ti Po

Po: el derecho que tengo por ser el Guerrero Dragón ¿no te basta con ese? -contestó sarcástico, era la primera vez que se ponía en un modo así-

Tigresa: repito, nadie te dio ese derecho, y me iré a buscar a la única persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días

Shifu: entiendo, pero algo te advierto -se puso de pie frente a ella- si te vas, es para ya no volver, dejaras de ser maestra, dejaras de ser una de los cinco furiosos y dejaras de ser como mi hija, sin contar claro, con que ya no puedes volver

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante esas palabras, nadie creía lo que Shifu le estaba diciendo a la maestra en ese momento

Po: además... De seguro ese tipo ni siquiera se acuerda de ti -dijo en un tono celoso y a punto de romper en ira-

Tigresa: yo sé que él me está esperando

Po: pero te está esperando con -antes de terminar la oración el maestro Shifu intervino-

Shifu: pues vete entonces, no necesitas pasar más tiempo aquí -sin decir una palabra más salió del lugar-

Víbora: amiga en serio, no tienes porque hacerlo... Si él no te respondió es por algo

Po: porque no la quiere pero sabes, si te vas sería lo mejor, ya no podemos aguantar a una amargada, enojona y violenta maestra como lo eres tú y sabes, seré muy feliz pues por las malas te darás cuenta de que el no te ama y que jamás significaste algo para el -aventó su plato al marco de la puerta y salió cual alma que llevaba el diablo-

 **Pues este fue el primer capítulo :D espero les haya gustado, sino sus opciones, sugerencias y hasta reclamos son bienvenidos jaja, espero sus reviews :) ¡Gracias!**


	2. Topaste con pared

**Bueno, aquí les traigo el capítulo 2 de mi historia, he visto poquitos rewievs pero muy buenos y agradezco que sigan la historia... Sin más rodeos, aquí les dejo el capítulo :D enjoy it!**

 **Notita: Todos los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no me pertenecen.**

 **Cap. II: Topaste con pared...**

En ese momento se dio el silencio más incómodo, Tigresa aguantaba su coraje, su descripción y sobre todo su miedo, en ese momento mil y un pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, "¿y si él tiene razón?". Víbora, su amiga fue quien decidió romper el silencio y acercándose a ella le pregunto una vez más.

Víbora: amiga, piénsalo bien ¿estás segura de lo que estas a punto de hacer? –dijo mirándola a los ojos- vas a toparte con una pared muy grande

Tigresa: -miro a sus compañeros- estoy... Estoy segura, sé que Po se equivoca y a todos ustedes les voy a demostrar que Yojiro no se ha olvidado de mi, que él me sigue esperando y que seremos muy felices juntos... Tal y como aquel sueño que tuvimos –intento sonreír-

Grulla: ¿que tuvieron? No seas ciega, ese sueño, que por cierto yo interrumpí, no era más que un sueño tuyo, haz memoria, solo tú te molestaste

Mono: a decir verdad, él comentó que tu lugar era aquí y que si el destino decía otra cosa pues en alguna ocasión volverían a estar juntos

Mantis: además, no lo conociste ni un solo día, es decir, si puede ser muy samurai pero para amar a alguien tiene que pasar aún más tiempo, no solo un día

Tigresa: me lo dices tú, que te vas con cuanta chica bonita te diga que eres "grande" o tu mono, que andas de picaflor con cuanta ilusa se cruza en tu camino... Y claro, para ustedes –dijo señalando a Grulla y Víbora- es fácil decirlo, pues están con quien siempre anhelaron estar... No es justo, yo sé lo que hago y les voy a demostrar que seré muy pero muy feliz –sin decir una palabra más se dio la media vuelta- ah, y díganle a Po que al fin su dolor de cabeza se acabo... Nos vemos

Víbora: no Tigresa... No es un "nos vemos", sabes bien lo que esto significa

Tigresa: perfecto entonces lo diré, adiós, que sean felices porque aseguró que yo lo seré –terminando de decir eso, partió a su habitación-

Víbora: creo que esto es peor que combatir contra los malhechores y villanos

Grulla: lo sé cariño pero, en estas cosas del corazón y la razón no tenemos poder alguno –dijo al mismo tiempo que su ala derecha abrazaba el delgado cuerpo de su amada- será mejor que vayamos a otro lado

Mono: si, tal parece que adiós al sauna, masajes y demás cosas –dijo saliendo por la puerta- iré a cosechar los duraznos de esta temporada antes de que, al igual que esto, se echen a perder

Mantis: seguiré estudiando en mi habitación, por si gustan o necesitan algo –salió del lugar-

Víbora: ¿qué haremos nosotros? –miro al ave-

Grulla: mm te invito una manzana acaramelada ¿sí? –dijo con ternura-

Víbora: está bien, acepto –le sonrió con ternura al ver que a él no le gustaba por lo que pasaban en ese momento-

Y así, la cocina se quedo sola. Por otra parte la maestra felina acomodaba su maleta, llevaba solo un par de ropas, un poco de alimento y agua, era suficiente aunque el camino seria largo, tenía que caminar 8 horas hasta llegar a Shangai, de ahí zarparía en un barco con cargamento hacia Japón, lo cual tardaría unas 4 horas más, había acordado su lugar con un exportador de telas de seda, si no estaba ahí a la hora acordada, él se iría sin ella.

Po golpeaba con furia los costales destinados al entrenamiento, no creía lo que pasaba y se rehusaba a aceptarlo, estaba furioso y quería que ella se fuera pero a la vez, su nobleza era tan grande que le dolía el destino que ella tendría en Japón, quería ir tras ella, cuidarla y claro, estar ahí para cuando "topará con pared" y se diera cuenta de lo cruel que puede llegar a ser la vida.

Tigresa salió camino a Japón, cayó la media noche cuando ella había llegado a Shangai y como se había pactado, el exportador ya está ahí esperando por ella, subió al barco acompañada de unas cuantas telas y partieron hacia la tierra del sol naciente.

Tigresa: y... ¿Usted conoce al samurai Yojiro?

Bo: a decir verdad, no... Jamás he ido más allá del puerto de entrega de la mercancía, pero ¿qué es él de usted? –preguntó curioso-

Tigresa: jeje él es... Pues jeje es –se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado- eso espero que sea mi felicidad –miro al cielo noto lo despejado que este se encontraba- vaya hacia mucho que no veía las estrellas así

Bo: si, son vistas que nadie olvida y que siempre quedan grabadas...

Al escuchar las palabras de Bo, el exportador, Tigresa recordó una de las muchas noches que paso en compañía de Po, una de ellas tenía un cielo tan hermoso como el que veía en ese momento

 **-Flashback-**

Era una noche tranquila en el Valle de la Paz, el cielo estaba más libre que de costumbre y eso permitía que las estrellas brillaran con todo su esplendor, regalando unos de los espectáculos más hermosos que cualquiera puede ver en el cielo.

Po: mira, mira esa tiene forma de sapo –señaló un par de estrellas-

Tigresa: ¿ah? ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? Yo no veo nada –dijo sentada sobre una de las rocas que rodeaban el nuevo durazno-

Po: con imaginación, mira... –se por detrás de ella y con suavidad coloco sus manos tapándole los ojos-

Tigresa: ¿qué haces? –curiosa pregunto y toco las manos que le tapaban la vista-

Po: solo imagina que es lo que ves, es decir, intenta encontrarle una forma o solo une las estrellas y ve que es lo que se forma –susurro con cariño a una de sus orejas- ¿lista?

Tigresa: ok, está bien –suspiro un par de veces-

Po: ¿ya? –sonrío aun con sus manos en sus ojos-

Tigresa: ok, estoy lista –sonrío-

Po: está bien, una, dos y tres –destapo los ojos de la felina y espera- ¿y bien?

Tigresa: -abrió los ojos y sonrío- a ver –miro el cielo e intento- vaya, no creía que tuviera esta imaginación –miro asombrada hacia el cielo- mira, tiene forma de paloma –río un poco-

Po: ¿ah? No pues sí, si tienes mucha imaginación –miro con toda la imaginación que tenía- jaja mm no pues si –la mira- yo no le encuentro la forma

Tigresa: pues que tonto jaja –volteo su rostro y contemplo los ojos color esmeralda del panda-

Po: jeje solo a veces –volteo y noto que su rostro estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de ella- vaya... Qué bonitos ojos –suspiro, se sonrojo y siguió mirando los ojos color ámbar de la felina-

Ambos se quedaron así, mirándose y contemplándose un par de segundos hasta que la magia termino por culpa de una nube grande, gris y con mucha lluvia

Po: oh genial –exclamo el panda- no me quería bañar hoy

Tigresa: ¿qué? ¿Hablas en serio? –dijo con un poco de sorpresa-

Po: jaja yo... Lo mejor será que vayamos adentro, nos podemos enfermar

Ambos corriendo a las barracas y cada uno se fue a su habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y aprisionando en sus mentes y corazones aquel momento vivido.

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

Tigresa: ya lo creo... –suspiro y siguió mirando las estrellas hasta que el sueño se apodero de ella y la mando a los brazos de Morfeo-

Bo y Tigresa continuaron con su largo viaje, un viaje muy tranquilo pues hasta el mar se encontraba en calma esa noche, las horas pasaron y los primeros rayos del sol daban en la cara de la felina

Bo: vaya, si que tiene el sueño pesado señorita –dijo encallando el bote- bien, hemos llegado

Tigresa despertó, su pecho tenía una extraña sensación, una suave pero molesta opresión, algo parecido a un mal presentimiento

Bo: ¿supongo que ya va a partir? –dijo bajando de la navío-

Tigresa: si y bueno, yo le agradezco mucho el viaje, ¿cuánto le debo?

Bo: no es nada, así está bien... Espero verle después, viajar acompañado es algo que no pasa muy a menudo –el cabrío sin decir más se despidió de ella con unas cuantas telas a cuestas-

Tigresa bajo del bote y miro a todos lados, había muchos comerciantes nipones en el lugar, no sabía qué hacer y mucho menos que decir, no estaba tan familiarizada con el idioma, decidió dar un pequeño paseo por el lugar, tal vez entre tanta gente pueda ver a alguien de la guardia imperial y preguntar por el samurai al que ella iba buscar. Camino y camino sin encontrar a alguien, decidió tomar un pequeño descanso, se sentó en una barra sola.

Tigresa: esto es más complicado de lo que esperaba... –suspiro y apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas apoyo su rostro en sus manos- genial, genial –digo entre suspiros-

A lo lejos alguien la veía, ese alguien no sabía si de verdad se tratara de ella o si solo se estaba confundiendo, para no cometer el error de confundirla decidió dejarla ahí, no se acercó pero estaba dispuesto a seguirle para comprobar si de verdad era ella y si lo era, también averiguaría que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí

Tigresa: lo mejor será preguntar –miro a todos lados, de la nada noto un pequeño grupo de samurais- bingo –exclamo y se acercó a ellos- amm... ¿Disculpen?

Hiro: ¿ah? –miro a la felina- ¿que necesita?

Tigresa: busco a Yojiro... ¿Le conoce?

Hiro: mm –el cocodrilo le miro sospechosamente- ¿por qué tengo que darle esa información?

Tigresa: que descortés de mi parte, soy la ma... Soy Tigresa, ex maestra del Palacio de Jade y ex integrante del equipo de los Cinco Furiosos, provenientes de China

Hiro: oh vaya... Ya entiendo... ¿Cuál es el motivo de la visita al terrateniente?

Tigresa: es de índole personal y secreta –se sonrojo una vez más y agacho un poco la mirada-

Hiro: está bien, puede seguirnos, la llevaremos a la fortaleza donde nos encargamos de la protección del emperador, ahí usted podrá hablar con el terrateniente

Tigresa asintió con emoción y así, espero a que la guardia terminara de hacer las compras para después partir a la fortaleza, todo el camino estuvo callado, era un silencio incomodo, pues a veces volteaban la mirada hacia ella para enseguida mirarse entre ellos.

Al llegar, entraron a la fortaleza, todo era tranquilo y muy pacífico, lleno de samurais y katanas, y todas aquellas técnicas y entrenamientos que se tienen en esos lugares

Hiro: permítame aquí, avisare a Yojiro sensei que usted está aquí, por favor no se mueva del lugar ni haga algo estúpido

Tigresa: está bien –miro como el orangután se dio la media vuelta y entro a una tipo choza- espero que no se tarde mucho –suspiro-

Pasaron unos 15 minutos hasta que el orangután salió de aquella pequeña choza, apenas afuera hizo una pequeña señal a la felina, ante esto ella se acercó hasta aquel lugar

Yojiro: entre por favor Tigresa sensei –dijo desde adentro de ese lugar-

Tigresa: Yojiro –exclamo con alegría y entro al lugar- hola –le miro sonriendo-

Yojiro: Hiro, déjanos a solas por favor y no permitas que nadie me moleste s menos que sea muy pero muy importante

Hiro: ¡hai! –salió del lugar obedeciendo la orden de su superior-

Yojiro: entonces dime ¿a que han venido Panda san y usted Tigresa sensei?

Tigresa: solo... Solo vengo yo...

Yojiro: oh ya entiendo –"recuerdo haberle dicho que pertenecía allá" pensó-

Tigresa: así es –dijo emocionada- entonces ¿vives aquí?

Yojiro: no, este es el lugar en donde trabajo, pero dejare unas cuantas ordenes y nos iremos a casa juntos –dijo arreglando unos cuantos papeles-

Tigresa: ¿a casa? –se sonrojo y sonrío aún emocionada-

Yojiro: si, eso he dicho, ¡Hiro! –gritó mirando aún unos papeles-", ante el llamado, Hiro apareció-

Hiro: ¿en qué puedo servirle?

Yojiro: hoy me retiraré más temprano, aquí en esta hoja te dejo los pendientes que hay que cumplir, nos vemos mañana aquí a primera hora

Después de decir eso, dio unos cuantos saltos fuera de la choza, espero a que Tigresa estuviera detrás de él y así, se dirigieron ambos hacia el hogar de Yojiro. El camino solo tenía en distancia unos cuantos metros, durante el trayecto, ninguno comento nada, simplemente caminaron. Tigresa sentía una vez más esa presión en el pecho, ese tipo de mal presentimiento.

Yojiro: -se detuvo ante una pequeña y humilde casa- hemos llegado

Tigresa: al fin –sonrío y miro al langostino-

Al abrir la puerta, una pequeña tortuga y un pequeño langostino corrieron escaleras abajo y recibieron al langostino con un cálido y cariñoso saludo "Hola padre, bienvenido a casa". Estas palabras retumbaron una y otra vez en la cabeza de la felina, ¿podría ser cierto? ¿Era verdad?... Ambos pequeños le habían llamado papá al langostino que ella había elegido para ser su compañero de vida

Yojiro: miren pequeños, ella es... La Tigresa sensei, aquella de la cual les platique

Ambos pequeños la miraron de arriba a abajo y sonrieron, la pequeña tortuga pregunto

Harumi: ¿papi, también viene Po sensei?"

Tigresa no lo podía creer, esto seguro era otro mal sueño... Uno parecido a aquel donde pide y suplico que Po no la deje sola, quería salir corriendo, quería ni saber nada más de ahí, se sentía muy mal... Ya había topado con pared y caía en verdad de todo aquello que le habían dicho

Yojiro: no pequeña, él no ha venido, se ha quedado en su palacio –le sonrío con cariño-

Harumi: bah, que mal... ¿ya te dije que quiero que le des mi mano en matrimonio? -dijo con ilusión en los ojos- es el más grande y noble guerrero de toda China

Tigresa: ¿qué? -pregunto saliendo de su trance- ¿habla en serio?

Yojiro: niños, ya sabes como son, le comenté de mi travesía en el Valle de la Paz y desde entonces, ha soñado con conocer a Panda-san -le miro- oigan niños -volvió la mirada a sus hijos- ¿y su madre?

Harumi: ella fue a comprar lo necesario para hacerte tu platillo favorito

Ryu: cállate Harumi, era una sorpresa para cuando papá llegara del trabajo -recrimino el pequeño langostino-

Harumi: oops, creo que eso es verdad -sonrío-

Yojiro notó la incomodidad que ambos chicos le causaban a la maestra, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y hacerse responsable por lo que había dicho aquel día, nunca pensó que esa situación llegara tan lejos

Ryu: ¿la gran maestra Tigresa se quedara a comer papi? -preguntó inocentemente-

Yojiro: ahora que lo mencionas hijo, porque no me ayudan a recibir a la maestra y hacen un poco de té verde -sonrío- ¿Qué dicen?

Harumi: enseguida padre -hice un rápida reverencia y jalando a su hermano, corrieron hasta la cocina-

Yojiro: Tigresa, tu y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente, es por eso que mande a mis hijos la cocina, ahí no escucharan nada de lo que aquí se llegue a hablar

Tigresa: necesito que me des una explicación... Hace meses te envíe una carta, jamás tuve contestación, ¿era por esto?

Yojiro: pensé que ya sabías esto, es decir, hice llegar una invitación al Palacio de Jade invitándolos a mi boda con Hikari, no recibí respuesta alguna y predije que estarían aquí pero, ninguno hizo acto de presencia

Tigresa: ¿desde cuándo lo tenías planeado?

Yojiro: desde antes de que nos conociéramos en el Valle de la Paz

Tigresa: entonces... ¿Por qué me dijiste todo eso aquel día?

Yojiro: sé que hice mal, pero... no lo pude evitar, yo... yo lo siento mucho -le hizo una reverencia-

Tigresa: ¿solo lo sientes? es decir, ¿Por qué fuiste a terminar con mi tranquilidad, porque siendo el mundo tan grande fuiste tú y con tus acciones despertaste sentimientos que había guardado en un cajón?

Yojiro: ¿segura que fui yo quien despertó ese sentimiento? es decir, si, lo hice pero, fue simplemente porque vi en ti una perfección para la batalla que inspira a cualquiera

Tigresa: ¿hablas en serio? ¿solo eso viste en mí?

Yojiro: yo... sí, solo eso vi en ti y una vez más lo lamento...

Ambos se miraron por un par de segundos, sin decir una palabra más, Tigresa salió del lugar de la forma más calmada que pudo, pasando de la puerta corrió y corrió hasta terminar en un gran bosque lleno de arboles de cerezo, golpeo uno tras otro, tras otro intentando que el coraje se fuera.

Tigresa: ¿Por qué? Me imaginé una vida a tu lado, que solo tus ojos eran para mí... Tú no tienes la culpa, la culpa la tengo yo... Discúlpame por aferrarme a la idea de que tú eras el amor de mi vida... Perdón por crearme esta falsa historia de amor... Tigresa... Ya topaste con pared... una muy fría y dura pared...

En ese momento, sintió una presencia, no hizo caso de ella pues pensaba que era Yojiro quien quería seguir diciéndole una y otra vez, que ella no es la mujer de su vida.

Tigresa: vete de aquí, no quiero saber ya nada de ti, lo perdí todo por tu culpa... ¡TODO! -grito molesta y al voltear su modo cambio- ¿usted? ¿usted que hace aquí? -abrió grandes sus ojos y pregunto sorprendida-

 **Y se fini el segundo capítulo :D pues, espero les agrade y que me dejen muchos reviews jaja y espero no tener esta historia tan abandonada jejeje gracias por leer :)**


	3. La vida tiene mil sorpresas

**Y… después de tanto tiempo he vuelto ^u^ jajaja pido una enorme disculpa a todos aquellos que estuvieron en espera de un nuevo capítulo… Entre la universidad y el trabajo, a veces es complicado escribir… Aunque las ideas estén ahí… Sin más, les dejo este capítulo :D**

 **Notita: Todos los personajes de "Kung Fu Panda" no me pertenecen.**

 **Cap III. La vida tiene mil sorpresas**

Tigresa: Pe… pero… ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Creí que, después de lo que paso en China… usted…

Adivina: ¿Había terminado mi trabajo?... No pequeña Tigresa

Tigresa: No me llame así… Soy maestra Tigresa para usted

Adivina: Pues… Después de haber abandonado el Palacio de Jade, no creo que sigas conservando ese mismo título… ¿O sí?

Tigresa: ¿Y usted como sabe eso?

Adivina: Recuerda que yo lo sé todo… Aunque a veces no todo… Pero como dice el dicho "Todo lo sabes, y si no, lo inventas"

Tigresa: Si, eso veo… Pero no respondió mi pregunta… -la felina miró a la vieja cabra de arriba abajo-

Adivina: Después de aquella victoria del Guerrero Dragón, vi mi tarea como concluida, decidí pasear por todo Asia y así ayudar a quienes más lo necesitan

Tigresa: ¿Ayudar a quien más lo necesita? –dijo curiosa-

Adivina: Si, ayudo a todo aquel que haya perdido el camino, que haya perdido la fe, el amor y la esperanza en todo… Todos o peor aún… En sí mismo

Tigresa: Todo suena muy utópico y bonito, pero yo no necesito su ayuda

Adivina: Jamás dije que tú la necesitaras, pero por lo que presiento en tu aura… Es más que lógico que si me necesitas

Tigresa: Yo no necesito a nadie, sola estoy bien… -dijo irritada, aún sentía rabia-

Adivina: Claro… Se nota… ¿Segura que no me necesitas? Estas sola en Japón, apenas si balbuceas algunas palabras… ¡Ah claro!... Esa soberbia y ese orgullo tuyo te ayudará sobrevivir –dijo en un tono burlón y sarcástico- en fin –suspiro levantando sus hombros- debo irme

Tigresa: ¡No! –Exclamó la felina- Yo… Usted…

Adivina: ¿Yo? ¿Tú?...

Tigresa: -dio un gran suspiro y cabizbaja apenas balbuceo- La necesito… Yo…

Adivina: Tú has venido en buscar del amor equivocado, no te has dado cuenta…

La felina miró a aquella vieja cabra tenía razón, ella se había quedado, una vez más en su vida se había equivocado, pero… ¿Qué tendría que hacer ahora?...

Mientras tanto, en el Valle de la Paz, el Sr. Ping se encontraba cansado, con mucho trabajo y nada de ayuda, Po había cambiado tanto desde la partida de Tigresa.

Sr. Ping: No sé qué hacer con Po…

Peng: Pero, ¿Por qué se comporta así?

Sr. Ping: Será, que desde que la maestra Tigresa se fue, se llevó a ese Po tan humilde, sencillo…Tan él…

Peng: Pero, ¿entre ellos existía algo?

Sr. Ping: Ni yo mismo lo sé – suspiro y agacho la cabeza-

En ese momento, una silueta se mostró debajo del arco del restaurante, acercándose poco a poco al mostrador y con un tono suave, menciono "Sr. Ping, Hola"

El Sr. Ping levantó la mirada y se impresiono al ver quien estaba ahí

Lu-Shi: He vuelto –dijo la joven cabra sonriendo-

Peng: ¿Quién eres tú? –miro a la cabra de arriba a abajo-

Sr. Ping: Si, ¿quién eres tú? –Dijo el olvidadizo ganso-

Lu-Shi: Básicamente… Soy la ex novia de Po, ¿acaso ya no me recuerda Sr. Ping?

Sr. Ping: Cierto, cierto, mi hijo y tú se casarían… Pero ahora…

Lu-Shi: Pero ahora, vengo dispuesta a dar mi vida, si es necesario, por estar con Po…

Peng: Wow… Eso es amor… Pues, has llegado en el momento indicado

Lu-Shi: ¿Cómo? –la joven cabra miro al leopardo impresionada-

Peng: Nada, nada –movió sus manos y su cabeza en señal de un "no"- Que él se pondrá muy contento al verte, pero ¿Por qué llegaste aquí y no al Palacio de Jade? –Pregunto curioso el joven leopardo-

Lu-Shi: Pues, pensé que él estaría aquí… Este es el local de su padre, así que tendría que estar aquí antes que en el palacio –sonrío-

Sr. Ping: No, hace tiempo que él no sale de ahí… Desde que… Bueno, lo mejor será que tú lo veas con tus propios ojos, y espero, puedas recuperar al antiguo Po

Sin decir una palabra, la joven cabra solo asintió y partió rumbo al Palacio de Jade, ella iba decidida a dejar todo por Po y claro, como toda mujer enamorada, a quitar a cuantos fuese necesario para que ella tuviera al fin el amor que, por derecho, le pertenecía.

Al llegar al Palacio todo estaba callado, la atmósfera del lugar estaba cargada de estrés, enojo, preocupación… Todo menos paz, esa paz que se podía sentir la primera vez que piso ese recinto

Lu-Shi: Vaya, no hay nadie por aquí y el ambiente, esta… Extraño… -suspiro- Tendré que buscarlo en las barracas

Sin pensarlo más, se dirigió hasta las barracas, al igual que en el Palacio, estaba todo vacío y estresado, todo estaba en completo silencio, parecía un pueblo fantasma

Lu-Shi: ¿Qué habrá pasado aquí? –En ese momento, escucho unos pequeños y suaves murmullos- eso viene de la cocina –suave y sigilosamente se acercó-

Víbora: tenemos que hacer algo, Po no puede seguir enojado con la vida... Es decir, bueno, me entienden... –decía al tiempo que jugaba con una pequeña manzana-

Grulla: -suspiro hondo- pues, ¿qué podemos hacer? Desde ella partió, esto va cada vez peor

Mono: e irla a buscar sería aún peor, que tal si se pelean, si se arma todo un caos

Mantis: además, Japón no está a la vuelta de la esquina, es muy complicado, mejor hay que dejárselo al tiempo

Se hizo un gran silencio, el primate y la mantis religiosa salieron sin decir palabra alguna, Lu-shi se preguntaba a sí misma sobre quién hablaban, quien habría roto esa paz y peor, quien habría dejado tan molesto a Po

Víbora: Grulla... Tú jamás te irás ¿verdad? –miro de reojo al ave-

Grulla: ¿irme? ¿A dónde? –miro curioso a la chica-

Víbora: mm solo preguntaba –se sonrojó un poco y desvío la mirada-

Grulla: no, no me iré, a menos –hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó- a menos que, tú vayas conmigo –sonrío y sin decir una palabra, voló fuera del lugar-

Víbora no hizo más que sonrojarse, sonrío y se marchó, Lu-Shi notó que alguien faltaba en ese lugar

Lu-Shi: ¡claro! La maestra Tigresa ya no está... Eso quiere decir que –abrió grande los ojos, sorprendida murmuró- ella es mi competencia –suspiro- aun así, nadie me quitará a Po... Nadie –dijo de forma decidida-

Así fue entonces que la joven cabra hizo presencia ante el maestro Shifu, quien se encontraba meditando en el salón principal del palacio.

Lu-Shi: maestro Shifu, disculpe la molestia… Yo he venido a, a pedir su permiso para poderme casar con Po

Shifu: -volteo de manera calmada y miro a la cabra- ¿tú qué?

Lu-Shi: he venido por Po, sé qué hace tiempo lo deje ir, pero ahora estoy aquí para quedarme a su lado, no le pediré que renuncie a su título de Guerrero Dragón, yo solo quiero estar a su lado siempre

Shifu: pues, yo no soy quién para decirte si puedes o no hacer lo que te dicte tu corazón, pero también debes estar consciente de que esta decisión no solo está en tus manos, Po también tiene que decidir

Lu-Shi: escuché que tiene unos cuantos problemas, pero no me interesa, yo estoy decidida a hacer todo por el -sonrío emocionada-

Shifu: entonces, tienes que decírselo, él se encuentra en su habitación, adelante

Sin decir una palabra, el pequeño panda rojo regreso a su meditación y la joven cabra partió a las barracas, en donde esperaba encontrarse con el ahora, "amor de vida".

Por otra parte, Tigresa y la adivina, habían llegado a una pequeña cabaña, rodeada de hermosos cerezos en flor y un pequeño lago, el paisaje era hermoso y la paz se sentía por todas partes

Adivina: bienvenida a este pequeño lugar, es tu casa hasta que tú lo decidas -abrió la puerta y le sonrío-

Tigresa: gra-gracias… Yo, solo quiero saber qué hacer con mi vida, ya perdí al Kung Fu, a mi maestro, a mis amigos… a P… a Punta de tonterías lo perdí todo… -suspiro cabizbaja y triste aun-

Adivina: el tiempo se encargará de ti y de tus sentimientos, claro, también tienes que aprender a controlar tu temperamento, eres un felino, pero no cualquier felino, tu destino está al lado de alguien que es muy, pero muy importante para el universo mismo… Pero, no te diré más

Tigresa: yo… Pues, es que yo… No lo sé… -un pequeño gruñir proveniente de su estómago, la interrumpió- ¡¿qué?!... perdone yo, bueno es que no, era… que pena -dijo avergonzada la felina-

Adivina: -río un poco- jaja está muy bien, no pasa nada, tranquila -se acercó a una pequeña cocina- yo haré de comer, tu puedes ir poniendo la mesa para comer

La Tigresa solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a poner la mesa, no creía aun en donde estaba, como se la estaba pasando y menos, se explicaba ese gran vacío que sentía en ese momento.

 **Pues bueno, he aquí un capítulo nuevo jaja perdonen la tardanza, no me maten por favor (claro, hablando en sentido figurado), espero les haya agradado.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! :D**


	4. Viejos Recuerdos

**Bueno, aquí les dejo una entrega más de este Fanfic, espero les agrade y que me dejen muchos reviews jejeje**

 **Nota. Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda, no me pertenecen.**

 **Cap IV. Viejos recuerdos.**

Po estaba meditabundo en su habitación, pensaba que era lo que había pesado entre él y la felina, no daba crédito a lo que sucedía, una de las maestras más importantes en el Valle de la Paz, se había ido

Po: bueno, tal vez en otra vida ella y yo podamos tener la vida que quisimos, aunque tal vez hablar en plural sea mucho, quizá yo era el único tonto que se imaginaba esas cosas… Claro, que podía esperar -saco la figura de acción de Tigresa que estaba bajo su cama- Si, tal vez eso, todo lo imagine yo -suspiro y con inmenso cariño miraba la figura- Tigresa…

En ese momento, su pensamiento fue interrumpido, una sutil voz llamó a su puerta

Lu-Shi: ¿Po?... -apenas susurro- ¿podemos hablar?

Po: no quiero hablar, vete, no me importa quien seas, no me interesa lo que tengas que decir

Lu-Shi: no Po, me tienes que escuchar y no me iré hasta que me escuches, ya dije -se sentó a su lado-

Po: ¿Lu-Shi, tú que haces aquí? Pensé que… Estarías con tu hermano o yo que sé -dijo sorprendido al ver a la pequeña cabra-

Lu-Shi: por un tiempo fue así, pero él encontró a alguien y yo, yo me di cuenta que necesito a alguien y ese alguien, eres tú Po

Po: un momento… Acabas de decir que… ¿Qué? -el panda se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras-

Lu-Shi: que quiero estar contigo el resto de mis días -se lanzó a los brazos del panda- dime que aceptas por favor

Po: no, espera es que… -intentó alejarse- es que no puedes porque yo… bueno es que…

Lu-Shi: entiendo perfectamente que tu corazón le pertenece a alguien más, pero… -suspiro- ella no te merece, te dejo aquí

Po: yo -cabizbajo- lo sé, pero es que ella esta cegada, no sabe lo que hizo y sé que va a regresar -miro por la ventana-

Lu-Shi: solo te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad, si no logro que la olvides, entonces me iré y sabré que por lo menos, lo intente -lo miro fijamente- ¿Qué dices?

Po: no lo sé, dejo de pensarlo, así que lo mejor será que salgas de mi habitación, no es por ser grosero pero en este momento no tengo ánimos, mucho menos cabeza para pensar en estas cosas… -abrió la puerta de la habitación- te puedes quedar en una de las habitaciones, sin falta mañana te doy una respuesta

Lu-Shi: espero que no cometas otro error Po… -lo miro y sin decir una palabra, salió de la habitación y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta- Si me dice que no, ¿Qué haré?

Mientras tanto, en la tierra del Sol naciente, Tigresa y la adivina, cenaban un poco de arroz y unos rollos primavera

Adivina: ¿entonces, no recuerdas quién eres? -dijo antes de meterse una porción de arroz en la boca-

Tigresa: muy poco… la verdad es que perdí toda esperanza de recuperar a mis padres, es decir, a como se dieron las cosas...

Adivina: ¿puedo saber qué pasó? -dijo mirando a la felina-

Tigresa: yo… recuerdo muy poco… -suspiro-

 **Flashback**

Xin Qian: amor ¿qué haremos? -dijo la hermosa felina de ojos cafés, cargando a una pequeña en brazos-

Yong: no lo sé, ahora mi prioridad es nuestra hija -dijo el grande y fuerte tigre- si tengo que morir por salvarla, así será

Xin Qian: no digas eso, no será necesario -miro con amor al felino- ya sabremos que hacer

Yong: por el momento, hay que esperar, si es necesario, ten a la mano lo necesario para que podamos escapar

Xin Qian: pe-pero no quiero eso para mi hija, no quiero eso -abrazo a la pequeña que tenía en brazos-

Yong: en cualquier momento mi hermano mayor reclamará el trono, y no quiero que les haga daño, ni a ella ni a ti -abrazo a ambas felinas-

En ese momento un fuerte estruendo sacudió el palacio, era Shaoran, el hermano del siguiente heredero al trono del lugar

Yong: tenemos que irnos, ¡ya!

Y fue así como los tres felinos huyeron lejos del peligro y, más importante aún, se alejaron de la muerte.

Los días pasaron, las provisiones se terminaban y él hambre comenzaba a hacer de las suyas.

Xin Qian: no tenemos nada que comer y, la pequeña puede morir en unos días

Yong: ya casi llegamos al pueblo, ese que se ve al fondo... Veremos si podemos conseguir algo de comida, sino, tendremos que hacer el mayor sacrificio de nuestra vida –acaricio a la pequeña cachorra-

Los felinos llegaron a un pequeño pueblo, nadie quiso ayudarlos, cada puerta que tocaban era cerrada en sus caras.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Tigresa: entonces fue así que, al no tener opción, mis padres me dejaron en el orfanato de Bao Gu, supongo que, murieron ante las pésimas condiciones… Ya que ese día estaba lluvioso… -suspiro y recargo su cabeza sobre sus brazos, los cuales recargaba en la mesa-

Adivina: entiendo, y si, quizá si murieron… de verdad, lo lamento mucho, desde pequeña tu vida ha estado marcada por el dolor y la infortuna… pero ¿Por qué tu tío peleo el trono?

Tigresa: mi padre era adoptado, y el resto de mi familia, a excepción de mi madre, todos eran lobos…

Adivina: ya entiendo, alguien que no era de la misma raza, no podía gobernar… que mal de verdad

Tigresa: supongo que sí, pero al llegar al Palacio de Jade todo cambio, en realidad, no recuerdo mucho acerca de mi horrible estancia en ese orfanato -hizo una mueca de mal gusto-

Adivina: al igual que Po, intentaste borrar ese doloroso pasado

Tigresa: recuerdo muy poco, y así está bien -medio sonrío-

Adivina: si tan solo te hubiese esforzado un poco más en aquellos sueños que tenías cuando Po recién llegó al Palacio de Jade, quizá no estarías aquí

Tigresa: -levanto su rostro y en tono de sorpresa preguntó- ¿usted como supo eso?

Adivina: todo lo sé, o bueno, algunas cosas -le sonrío- aunque por tu expresión, parece ser que estoy en lo correcto

Tigresa: son solo sueños, provocados por la misma impresión… Pues yo no estaba de acuerdo en que Po fuera el Guerrero Dragón, yo quería serlo…

Adivina: pero no eras tú, sino aquel mocoso de 5 años que soñaba ser tu mejor amigo, resulto que no solo sentía amistad por si, sino…

Tigresa: sino, nada… es hora de que me vaya a dormir, es tarde… buenas noches y gracias por los alimentos -sin decir más, se retiró a una de las habitaciones donde pasaría la noche-

Adivina: terca -sin decir más, continuó comiendo y tomando té-

Mientras tanto, en el Palacio de Jade…

Shifu: ¿entiendes bien lo que te digo Lu-Shi?

Lu-Shi: a ver, me intenta decir que, hace tiempo hubo dos Po, uno bueno y el otro malo, desde ese momento nada en él volvió a ser igual…

Shifu: así es, si se presenta una situación que lo altere, alguno de sus dos Po, puede surgir, así que, es mejor que en estos momentos, en los cuales se encuentra es malo envenenarle la sangre, pues podría hacer que su Po malo termine odiando a las personas equivocadas…

Lu-Shi: entiendo… está bien, tendré eso en cuenta y créame, Po no odiara a nadie -sonrío, al tiempo que pensó "a nadie que no sea esa tonta"-

Entre el bosque de bambú, acampaban el superintendente Woo y su hija, Ming. Ambos iban rumbo al Valle de la Paz.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí dejo mi capítulo, espero les haya gustado jaja** **tome unos cuántos episodios de referencia, espero sus reviews, eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Gracias por leer y a todos por seguir esta historia.**


End file.
